


短H

by Yoyoung



Category: Hotori Tadase - Fandom, Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Fandom, 守護甜心, 月詠几斗, 边里唯世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	短H

唯世他就在幾斗他病好，幾斗就在了唯世他的房間，幾斗他就看了唯世他的样子，幾斗就覺得了唯世他就可愛的，唯世同了幾斗他講：我想和了你的，幾斗他：你想做什麼，之後唯世他就把了所有的衣服除了的，趴在幾斗他面前，就给了幾斗他看見，而幾斗他就把了唯世他撲向床上，之後幾斗他就吻了唯世他的，同了唯世他講：我想要你的，之後唯世他就被幾斗他抱緊的，之後唯世他就看了幾斗他的，之後同了幾斗他：不好啊，之後幾斗他就把了唯世他的大大撫摸的，之後唯世他講：不好啊幾斗～嗯啊～啊，幾斗他：好開心的，可以聽到你的叫声，之後幾斗他就把唯世他的乳頭撫摸(用了不同的方法)，之後幾斗他看到唯世的，把了一支逗貓捧，就放在了不同的地方，之後就令到唯世他叫，因此唯世他就被幾斗他穿了貓衣，之後幾斗他就把了唯世他的尾就放在了下面的小穴，之後不自覺叫了，唯世他的乳頭就吸完，也用了不同吸法，幾斗他就把了唯世他的尾巴放在頂点，之後唯世他就立刻叫了就好快高潮，就把了唯世他抱了的。


End file.
